


ready as I'll ever be

by strawhat4life



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Dark Magic, Possessed Scrooge McDuck, Verbal Abuse, based on fan comics, saving scrooge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhat4life/pseuds/strawhat4life
Summary: When Scrooge starts acting strangely everyone thinks it's because Della's birthday is coming up and has everyone kind of down but it's more than that, Scrooge is at war with himself and the things he's done, can his family save him before he's to far gone? or will he be lost forever to the darkness in his heart?





	ready as I'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [possessed scrooge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430694) by tricia-morvill. 



> hello! This story is based on the comics made by the amazingly talented tricia-morvill and the video made by the equally talented irestuff-art thank you both for giving me permission to use your amazing creations as inspiration for my own work!  
> their works can be found here:  
> https://tricia-morvill.tumblr.com/post/173660325530/why-is-this-so-dramatic-welp-i-confess-i-got#notes
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UEi19epI1I (irestuff-art)  
> thank you both so much you're amazing!

Mcduck Manor was far to quiet on these last few days, the days leading up to something that was a sensitive subject to all and even though it was still a week away it could be felt hanging in the air despite that everyone tried to ignore it.

Della’s birthday.

Donald did his best to try and keep up the spirits of the triplets and Scrooge even, Launchpad tried to help and so did Webby and Mrs. Beakley, but nothing really helped. So much had happened to them that they had almost forgotten but once Donald started acting strangely again and the boys realized what was coming up the Manor turned into a virtual ghost town.

The halls were far to silent that night, Scrooge couldn’t even think about sleeping with the state his home was in, even the emotional state that he was in.

Scrooge gave a hefty sigh and got up grabbing his bathrobe and deciding to go for a walk, grabbing his cane he made his way down the hall, wishing his thoughts could be as quiet as his house was.

This time of year, always brought a lot of guilt to the eccentric billionaire, he was the reason the boys were so upset, the reason Della wasn’t here to celebrate with them.

Scrooge shook his head as if that would help rid him of the horrible guilt and dark thoughts racing through his head.  
Just as Scrooge stepped outside, he noticed a dark figure by the window and let out an annoyed sigh, it had to be one of those Beagle Boys trying to break in again would they ever learn?

Scrooge approached cautiously and quiet approaching the window it was trying to open only to quickly realize that it wasn’t a Beagle boy, dark ominous creature with long claws that had scratched the glass as it tried to get the window open, with large glowing green eyes and a black figure.

“Hey! Get away from there!” Scrooge shouted waving his cane the creature turned making a horrible shrieking noise before taking off, Scrooge hot on its tail as it seemed to slither across the ground like a large snake, Scrooge wasn’t about to let the creature get away without some answers.

The horrible shrieking sound it made must have woken some of the others because from around the corner Scrooge could hear Donald muttering

“Look sharp Donald!” he called at the still half-awake sailor, but the creature shoved through Donald knocking him to the ground quickly before making it over the wall. Scrooge paused for a moment to catch his breath beside Donald as he got to his feet

“We almost had it!” Scrooge groaned frustrated as he glared at Donald “What part of ‘look sharp’ do ya not understand lad?!”

Donald glared at him  
“you could have given me some other kind of warning!” Scrooge rolled his eyes as Launchpad and Mrs. Beakley joined them outside

“What happened?” Mrs. Beakley demanded but Scrooge was to distract by a glimmering something laying in the grass, he approached it cautiously before picking it up, a large ruby pendant at the end of a necklace sat in the grass almost glowing in the moons light.

“Something tried to get in the mansion,” Scrooge said picking it up by the chain and observing it before he turned to the other three and put the necklace in his pocket

“We’ll split off into teams and search the manor in case there are more of them. Launchpad you’re with me. Beakley you’re with Sleeping Beauty over here.” Scrooge said shooting another disapproving look at Donald who only glared at him

“Try to keep him awake this time Mrs. Beakley, you may need him for something.”

Scrooge could hear Donald mutter incomprehensibly as they split off, Scrooge and Launchpad going back the way that Scrooge had come. The ground seemed eerily silent again as Scrooge frowned looking around

“What was it doing?” Launchpad asked looking around and being sure to be on his guard Scrooge could only shrug in reply

“It was attempting to break in, I wonder why it couldn’t.” Scrooge muttered softly he spotted the window that the creature had been trying to get into and approached it, peering inside and was unpleasantly surprised to see exactly what the creature had been after, peering through the glass Scrooge could see one Webby Vanderquack, fast asleep and sitting on the window almost hidden by the scratches the creature had left in the glass was the bracelet that she and Lena had made.

“Whatever it wanted though Launchpad,” Scrooge began looking around them once more “It seems to have something to do with Webby.”

 

 

None of the adults returned to sleep that night, staying up until morning to ensure the creature didn’t return. Scrooge was in his study attempting to find something, anything on the creature he had found the amulet he had found laying on the desk beside him as he tried to find anything on the creature.

The amulet was almost forgotten as he searched for any possibility on the creature, the late night was starting to get to him as he could hear the triplets and Webby finally wake and begin to run amok around the halls, but Scrooge knew it wouldn’t last. Eventually they’d see the date and think of their mother and everything would go quiet again. Scrooge had tried just about everything or, so it felt like

_“you’d give anything to have those moments back wouldn’t you Scrooge?”_

Scrooge wasn’t a man to be startled easily but hearing that voice again. The voice of the woman that he thought he would never hear again as he turned to his desk where the amulet glowed brightly and the all to familiar face glowed before him making Scrooge’s stomach drop into his feet as he looked at her

“Della?”


End file.
